1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an anti-reflection plate and a method for manufacturing an anti-reflection structure thereof, and more particularly to an anti-reflection plate with an anti-reflection structure having nanometer level micro-protuberances and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-reflection technology has a wide range of application such as glasses, disc surface, the display surfaces of TV, computer monitor, digital camera, PDA, GPS and mobile phone, windshield, and the panel surface of airplane and vehicle, as well as show window and biomedical application. After the treatment according to the anti-reflection technology, glare or ghosting which occurs when the surface of an object reflects an external light source will be reduced, and the surface of solar collector is further used for increasing the utilization of light energy. Thus, the image display quality and the utilization rate of light energy will be significantly improved.
The current anti-reflection technology is to form several layers of thin films with different refractive indexes on substrate surface to reduce reflectance. As the current thin film manufacturing process needs to perform coating process in a vacuum environment, the manufacturing process becomes very time-consuming and costive. Furthermore, the yield rate of multi-layered thin film is very hard to control, making the products using anti-reflection technology very expensive and difficult to become popular.